ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Fox Pentalogy
Star Fox Pentalogy is a compilation of spaceship shooter game series and published by Nintendo for the Switch video game console. It features five games of Star Fox. Main Games ''Star Fox Zero'' Star Fox Zero is a remake of the 1993 game Star Fox. It was designed to "retell the story of Star Fox's mission to save the Lylat System from the evil clutches of Andross". It have introduced the now-familiar concepts of All-Range Mode, and the rival Star Wolf team. ''Star Fox Adventures'' Star Fox Adventures is a remade with addition of the gameplay of Star Fox 2. Star Fox had a mission to save Sauria (Dinosaur Planet) and defend Corneria from Andross' forces. ''Star Fox: Assault'' Star Fox: Assault had an enhanced remaster. Pigma and Andrew were still in Star Wolf. James McCloud's Great Fox from Star Fox Command spared Fox's Great Fox from crashing at the entrance to the Aparoid Homeworld Core. ''Star Fox Command'' Star Fox Command had an enhanced remaster. The Star Fox team had never been break up on the wish of one of Star Fox fans, C.J. Conway. ''Star Fox 64 3D'' Star Fox 64 3D is a remake of the 1997 video-game Star Fox 64. Sub-Games This two sub-games are the prequel to the Star Fox main games. The playable character is James McCloud, Fox's father. List of changes ''Star Fox Zero'' *The game features HD, 3D graphics with a fully ship models rather than polygons. *Arwings and Wolfens resemble their Star Fox 64 3D counterparts. The Great Fox resembles its Super Smash Bros. Ultimate design. The Landmaster resembles its Star Fox 64 3D appearance. *The game's introduction combined Star Fox's intro with Star Fox 64's intro. *In N64, the Introductory text says, "STARFOX IN NINTENDO 64", while in the 3DS text says "STAR FOX ON NINTENDO 3DS". The Introductory text now says, "STAR FOX ON NINTENDO SWITCH". *All major bosses in Star Fox SNES now have their names displayed at the start of each fight, which was previously only seen in supplemental material. With the exception of Slot Machine, each boss also has a title above their name, similar to how the bosses were listed in the original Star Fox manual. These boss's names and titles refers back to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Banjo-Tooie. *Corneria and Fortuna now had viewable landmasses and oceans. *The planet Titania is now a desert planet instead of a snowy planet. *Two more planets Fichina and Eladard were added. *The map of the Lylat System was redesigned. *All-range mode areas are now exist. **The Somersault technique and U-turn can now be performed. *Sectors X, Y and Z now had X, Y and Z shape nebulae. Sectors X, Y and Z resemble their Star Fox 64 counterparts. *Sector X relocated between Fichina and Macbeth. Sector Y relocated near Corneria. Sector Z relocated next to Eladard. *Macbeth is now blue instead of red. *The Black Hole's physical design has changed, resembling its Futurama appearance. The area has a vortex with a black hole in the background instead of having a waving background with shades of blue and purple, and infinitely loops. *Titania relocated between Meteor and Venom. *Eladard located between Fortuna and Sector Z. *Selectable difficulty levels not exist. *The Secret Base is the exclusive location of the Stage Builder. *Escape from the surreal level Out of This Dimension! is now possible by entering the Black Hole after defeating the boss and unlocking the alternate ending for the game after all cleared. *Visible cracks are now displayed the Cores of the ships of the Space Armada, indicating how much more damage Fox has to inflict until it breaks. *A new bosses were added. Dune Worm is boss on Titania. The Dark Wolf, Star Wolf's mothership, is a boss in Sector Z after the Atomic Base II was defeated. *Two phases of Andross. First phase is similar to Star Fox SNES. Second phase is similar to Star Fox Zero for Wii U. *The soundtrack of Star Fox SNES has been re-arranged. *The Space Armada theme receives an additional re-arrangement that plays in Space Armada like Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *The Asteroid Belt is given a Meteo theme. Originally, it shared Asteroid and Venom Orbital music with Venom Orbital. *The Atomic Base's boss theme receives an additional re-arrangement that mixes with Unused Cutscene 1 & 2 themes from Star Fox 2. *The Spinning Core has a new boss theme melody that combines its original boss theme with the Planet Boss Battle 1, 2 & 3 from Star Fox 2. *Mission Accomplished theme now plays upon the player defeats the boss. Course Clear theme only plays in Vs. Mode. *An arrangement of the VS. Mode themes from Star Fox 64. *Determination music now plays when Fox enters Andross' power base and Inside Underground Base plays inside the power base instead of the Entering Dangerous Territory which plays when the player has to enter a Space Station where the Atomic Base located. ''Star Fox Adventures'' *At the end when Krystal is freed from the crystal. She takes the staff out of Fox's hands. The staff is no longer on Fox's back. *In addition to Base Cores changing colors to indicate health, cracks are displayed on the Core. *A new final stage set in Astropolis (replacing the final boss in Dinosaur Planet's orbit) ''Star Fox: Assault'' ''Star Fox Command'' ''Star Fox 64 3D'' Missions ''Star Fox Zero'' In Star Fox Zero, the missions are: *Corneria *Sector Y *Meteo *Fichina *Black Hole *Fortuna *Sector X *Meteor *Eladard *Titania *Macbeth *Sector Z *Space Armada *Venom *Out of This Dimension *Secret Base ''Star Fox Adventures'' In Star Fox Adventures, the Lylat System locations featured in game play are: *Corneria *Sauria *Meteor *Astropolis *Fortuna *Titania *Macbeth *Fichina *Katina *Aquas *Solar *Zoness *Venom *Eladard ''Star Fox: Assault'' In Star Fox: Assault, the games missions are: *Mission 1: Fortuna *Mission 2: Katina *Mission 3: Sargasso Space Zone *Mission 4: Fichina *Mission 5: Meteo *Mission 6: Sauria *Mission 7: Papetoon *Mission 8: Cerinia *Mission 9: Corneria *Mission 10: Orbital Gate *Mission 11: Aparoid Homeworld *Mission 12: Aparoid Tunnels ''Star Fox Command'' In Star Fox Command, the missions are: *Corneria *Meteo *Sector Y *Fichina *Katina *Aquas *Sector X *Solar *Zoness *Titania *Macbeth *Sector Z *Venom ''Star Fox 64 3D'' In Star Fox 64/3D, the missions are: *Corneria *Meteo *Sector α *Sector Y *Fichina *Area 3 *Aquas *Sector X *Katina *Zoness *Fortuna *Sector β *Sector Z *Grippia *Solar *Area 6 *Titania *Sector γ *Macbeth *Bolse *Sauria *Sector Ω *Venom's moon *Venom Bosses ''Star Fox Zero'' *Attack Carrier *Destructor *Rock Crusher *Blade Barrier *Metal Smasher *Atomic Base *Professor Hanger *Monarch Dodora *Dancing Insector *Plasma Hydra *Galactic Rider *Dune Worm *Spinning Core *Dark Wolf *Phantron *Great Commander *Star Wolf *Andross Star Fox Adventures *Flying Galleon *Galdon *Mirage Dragon *MuscleFoot *Captain Shears *Tektron *King RedEye *Drakor *Hunter Fantron *Space Blade *General Scales *Star Wolf *Andross Star Fox: Assault *Oikonny's flagship *Winged Aparoid *Aparoid Ship *Star Wolf *Cylindrical Aparoid *Herbert *General's flagship *Aparoid Missile *Aparoid Queen Star Fox Command *Splitter *ZaZanga 9 *Biobrain *Herbert *Star Wolf *Death Crab *Octopod *Solar Satellite *Devil Shark *Monarch Dodora *Grunner *Killer Bee (Star Fox Command) *Arrow Head *Anglar Emperor Star Fox 64 3D *Granga's Mech *Attack Carrier *Androsa *Meteo Crusher *Salvadora *Reactor *Shogun Warriors *Shogun *Wolfens *Mother Strider *Bacoon *Spyborg *Saucerer *Aquarosa *Sarumarine *Monarch Dodora *Cosmic Dodora *Copperhead Missiles *Granby *Scrapworm *Goras *Mechbeth *Hunters *Bolse Core *Gigarilla *Gorgon *Golemech *Wolfen II *Robot Andross *Andross Star Fox voice actors *Jaz Adams as Peppy Hare, Bill Grey, Granga *Kevin Bayliss as Prince Tricky *Lyssa Browne as Slippy Toad, Katt Monroe, Amanda, Spyborg *Scott Burns as Beltino Toad *Jock Blaney as Octoman, Anglar Pilot 1 *Duncan Botwood as Captain Shears *Alésia Glidewell as Krystal, Miyu, Aparoid Queen *Grant Goodeve as Captain Shears' Soldier 1 *Jay Green as Leon Powalski, Zazan, Shogun pilot, Sarumarine captain, Forever Train engineer, Area 6 Commander, Narrator *Bill Johns as Zoldge, Zako, Anglar Pilot 2 *Estelle Ellis as Fara Phoenix, Fay, Lucy Hare *Gray Eubank as brown-haired ruffians *Lev Liberman as Ruffian (Grey fur) *Ben Cullum as Krazoa, Meteo Crusher pilot *John Hugill as Algy *Mark Lund as Falco Lomabrdi *Mike Madeoy as Pigma Dengar *Henry Dardenne as Ape soldier *Daniel Owsen as Emergency Announcer *David Scully as white-haired ruffians *Rick May as Anglar Emperor *Mike McAuliffe as Andrew Oikonny, Sentry Bots *Chet Morgan as black-haired ruffians *John Silke as General Scales, ROB 63 *Steve Malpass as Dash Bowman *Dex Manley as Herbert *Chris Seavor as Chief LightFoot *Eric Newsome as Panther Caroso *Jim Walker as James McCloud, King EarthWalker, Garunda Te *Jay Ward as Wolf O'Donnell, Trainer, Caiman *Mike West as Fox McCloud *David Frederick White as ROB 64, General Pepper, Andross, Attack Carrier captain Category:Star Fox Category:Video Games Category:Video game remakes